disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Canada
Canada is a North American country consisting of ten provinces and three territories. Located in the northern part of the continent, it extends from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific Ocean, and northward into the Arctic Ocean. Canada is the world's second-largest country by total area, and its common border with the United States is the world's longest land border. Information The land that is now Canada has been inhabited for millennia by various Aboriginal peoples. Beginning in the late 15th century, British and French colonial expeditions explored, and later settled, the region's Atlantic coast. France ceded nearly all of its colonies in North America to Britain in 1763 after the Seven Years' War. In 1867, with the union of three British North American colonies through Confederation, Canada was formed as a federal dominion of four provinces. This began an accretion of provinces and territories and a process of increasing autonomy, culminating in the Canada Act 1982. Government Canada is a federal state governed as a parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, with Queen Elizabeth II as its head of state. The country is officially bilingual at the federal level. As of 2011, it has a population of approximately 33.4 million. Canada's economy is one of the world's largest and is reliant upon its natural resources and trade, particularly with the United States with which it also has a long and complex relationship. Per capita income is the world's ninth highest. It is a member of the G7, G8, G20, NATO, OECD, WTO, Commonwealth of Nations, Francophonie, OAS, APEC, and United Nations. Films *''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''White Wilderness'' *''Brother Bear'' *''Brother Bear 2'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Movie'' Television *''The Next Step'' *''Slugterra'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series'' Provinces *Alberta *British Columbia *Manitoba *Newfoundland and Labrador *Nova Scotia *Ontario *Prince Edward Island *Quebec *Saskatchewan Territories *Northwest Territories *Nunavut *Yukon Cities and Locations *Toronto *Ottawa *Calgary *Victoria *Vancouver *Quebec City *Montreal *Winnipeg *Halifax Attractions *Canada Pavilion *O Canada! *King Arthur Carrousel *Ice Hotel Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Canada *Will Arnett *Jay Baruchel *Christophe Beck *Samantha Bee *James Cameron *Neve Campbell *John Candy *Jim Carrey *Eddie Carroll *Don Cherry *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Hayden Christensen *Peter Cullen *Charles Dennis *Chris Diamantopoulos *Céline Dion *Marie Dressler *Feist *Nathan Fillion *Dave Foley *Michael J. Fox *Victor Garber *Ryan Gosling *Jennifer Hale *Phil Hartman *Tricia Helfer *Taylor Kitsch *Tyler Labine *K.d. lang *Maurice LaMarche *Avril Lavigne *Eugene Levy *Alexander Ludwig *Dave Madden *Howie Mandel *Kevin McDonald *Rick Moranis *Vanessa Morgan *Alanis Morissette *Farley Mowat *Leslie Nielsen *Catherine O'Hara *Sandra Oh *Meghan Ory *Anna Paquin *Dan Payne *Mary Pickford *Alison Pill *Oliver Platt *Christopher Plummer *Caroline Rhea *Seth Rogen *Will Sasso *Martin Short *Cobie Smulders *Ned Sparks *Chantal Strand *Tara Strong *Dave Thomas *Keegan Connor Tracy *Alex Trebek *Emily VanCamp *Richard Williams *Calum Worthy *Drew Seeley *Campbell Morton *Courtney Francis *Nancy Robertson *Kevin Zegers *Shayn Solberg *C. Ernst Harth *Alf Humphreys Gallery Canada Day 2003.png Canada Day Pin.png Canada Day Pin 2.jpg Canada Pin 2.jpg Canada Pin.jpg Disney Canada Day 2006.jpg Flag_of_Canada.png pixar-canada1.png|Pixar Canada logo Category:Countries Category:Halloweentown Category:Brother Bear Category:Air Bud Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Kim Possible